bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom McDermott
Thomas "Tom" McDermott was a housemate from Big Brother 1. He entered the house in Day 1, and then evicted in Day 43. Profile Tom was a 31-year-old farmer and computer engineer from Omagh, County Tyrone with his parents on their farm. Like a lot of other contestants he comes from a large family. He has seven sisters, five of whom live in England. Two who don't. He was educated at a religious school, St Patrick's secondary, and Omagh College of further education where he gained a qualification in brick laying and joinery. He has previously worked as a painter, farmer, electrician, joiner, bricklayer, heavy plant driver in a quarry Tom loves pets and has two dogs, one called 'Dog', the other not, and three cats, one called 'Cat' He finds dogs good companions in times of stress, but is not sure why he has the cats. Has a tattoo of a devil on his left shoulder blade and says he has a girlfriend but says he is 'open to offers'. We think he wouldn't have a girlfriend for long after that. Tom's ambition is to live to the age of 120 and still be mentally and physically sound. Would like to be married in 10 years time with children, and running his own business from home. He likes Gaelic football, vegetables,chocolate, flirting with strangers, traditional Irish music and Bryan Adams. He dislikes beetroot, liver, custard, shaving, getting up, Laziness in others, rudeness, self appointed experts, Rap music and Jungle. His favourite songs are anything by The Pogues, Ironic by Alanis Morrisette, anything by The Eagles, Imagine by John Lennon and anything by Queen, Tom's good traits are determination, an ability to get away with things, sensitivity and loveable. He is organised and likes to be the leader. his bad traits are still thinking he's 18, non-committal and lateness. According to one of his sisters has the potential to be stroppy and he can be quite intolerant of others. He's a good team player, a good listener and charming to girls, but is "definitely one of the lads when he's out with his mates." Big Brother 1 Tom was nominated against Caroline on Day 25 in the house, receiving four nomination votes from his fellow housemates. He survived the eviction, however, only receiving 38% of the public vote to evict. He was nominated again on Day 39 against Anna, Craig and Darren, receiving three votes that week. He was ultimately evicted on Day 43, receiving 30% of the public vote to evict. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Since leaving the House, Tom and Claire Strutton became the first Big Brother couple, they had a baby boy called Pierce in 2001 and moved to Marbella in 2003 where they ran a property website. They split up in 2004. He has appeared on Rankin Celebrity Challenge, a cookery show. He also went travelling and did PAs with nightclubs, companies and charities. Gallery Tom3.jpg|Tom enters the Big Brother 1 House Tom1.jpg|Tom talking to Big Brother in the Big Brother 1 Diary Room Tom2.jpg|Tom leaves the Big Brother 1 House Trivia *Tom was the first ever housemate from Northern Ireland. **Tom and Anna Nolan were the only two Big Brother 1 housemates not to be from England. *Out of the twelve nominations Tom received, during his stay in the Big Brother 1 House, only three of them came from a man. **Darren Ramsay was the only ever male housemate to nominate Tom in Big Brother 1. *Tom was the second ever male housemate to be nominated for eviction. **He was also the second ever male housemate to face the public vote. **Tom was the first ever male housemate to survive a public vote. *Tom was the first ever housemate to be evicted after facing the public vote against more than just one other housemate. *Tom was evicted by the closest percentage margin in Big Brother 1; he received just 1% more of the public vote over Darren Ramsay. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 1 Housemate